tercafandomcom-20200213-history
Clwyd
Clwyd is a goblin, born and raised on the waters in and around Driscoll's old territory. She prides herself on her engineering skills, and expanded these to enchanting magic items before refocusing on channelling magic through her hellfire. She has a taste for strong alcohol, especially brandy and goblin moonshine. When Nix asked the party to speak aloud their goals, Clwyd reiterated that she planned on killing Madog the Inferno and saving goblin-kind. Appearance She's got green skin and dark purple hair. She has a burn-scarred hand from her baptism with hellfire. Skills and Abilities Artificery Magic Items After arriving in Bisquay, Clwyd turned her engineering skills towards enchantment, hoping to augment her strength with some powerful magic items of her own creation. Her first invention was her Alchemist's Satchel, a magical bag that stored her draught and potion ingredients, assembled the alchemical mixtures instantly with little more than a thought on Clwyd's end, and recalled smashed glass and reagents after use through magical means. Whatever free time and money Clwyd found while working for Derek went straight back into her research projects. Under the watchful eye of the party, Clwyd continued this work, producing magic items for other people for the cost of ingredients. Potions As an Alchemist, Clwyd specialised in the production of potions, which tended to have much more potent effects than her magic items, even if those effects were temporary. She carried around a small leather-bound notebook in which she occasionally scribbled down ideas for new recipes, or theorised about potential improvements to ones she'd tried already. Ever since she brewed a Potion of Hill Giant Strength, Clwyd wondered if an improved version could be made using ingredients gained from a Storm Giant, although the logistics involved seemed quite difficult. She didn't pursue her artificery much once pact magic became available to her, and with time, the skills atrophied as her strengths with hellfire grew. Hellfire With her newfound infernal powers, Clwyd has expanded her abilities, picking up some flashier magics to better aid the party in a fight. She can now allow herself and others to take to the air in flight, cause explosions with some focus on her Eldritch Blasts, and other, more dread powers yet to be seen. Equipment In her artificer days, Clwyd produced a number of magic items: * an Alchemists' Satchel, which was used to produce temporary draughts; * two Rings of Swimming, which allow their wearers to swim much faster than usual; * a Cap of Water Breathing, which lets its wearer breathe underwater; * an Alchemy Jug, which can produce large quantities of various liquids; * a Rapier of Jumping, which can launch its target into the air; * a Cloak of Billowing, ideal for making a dramatic entrance. She produced one of the rings of swimming and the rapier of jumping for Pyt, and with her pact magic having developed so much, she no longer carries the alchemists' satchel. The rest of the items, though, she's kept and makes use of. Blasting Rod A rod of mahogany-like wood, covered in sharp infernal runes which glow like embers when its used as a spellcasting focus. It was a gift personally given by Lady Telphousila, bestowed unto Clwyd as the first of Nix's newest batch of wards and because she'd spent her year in the Hells studying infernal lore and gaining mastery of her hellfire - all things Telphousila approved of. The rod augments hellfire magic and allows Clwyd to instantly restore a used spell slot once per day. History Part Two: City of Intrigue Joining the Drunken Dragon's Crew The party met Clwyd in the basement of the Fine Vine in Bisquay, where they saved her from an embarrassing death at the hands of some rum gremlins. When Derek, the establishment's owner, saw the damage that had been done in the fight, he immediately evicted her from his premises. She's been travelling incognito on the Drunken Dragon since. Clwyd was delighted to learn the party were sailing under Driscoll's flag. She wanted to meet with a senior member of Eight Finger's crew and discuss the possibility of having a certain goblin pirate killed. In the magical guise of a halfling, she was able to meet with Laylin. However, the elf seemed lukewarm to the thought of doing 'contract work'. Having seen how a pirate lord reacted to her request, Clwyd now hopes to become strong enough to enact her own revenge. The party initially planned on leaving Clwyd in Tortuga, by which time she would have made a few magic items for them, and in return would have had a chance to find a crew more amenable to harbouring a goblin. Since the Drunken Dragon crashed into the Land Beyond Life, she has proved her value to the party and become a full member. House Telphousila and The Pact Primeval After a rough time in Tortuga, the party needed a way off the shell as quickly as possible. Sensing the opportunity to have her cake and eat it too, Clwyd made a deal with Nix, signing over her eternal soul in exchange for a drop of hellfire and the use of Nix's magic to get the party away from Nogg. While the party made a brief stopover at the Telphousila Estate, Clwyd affirmed her desire to defend goblinkind from Madog, no matter the cost. Now armed with the beginnings of Pact magic, Clwyd returned to Terca Mahres empowered to deal with her problems - and with loyalties stretching all the way down to the Fifth Hell. Part Four A Year in Hell With a year spent in the Fifth Hell, Clwyd aimed to improve her understanding of fiendish politics and the Blood War as much as possible. Alongside perfecting her Infernal and picking up a working knowledge of Abyssal, she spent six months sequestered in the Telphousila guest library. In there, she pored through ancient texts to find out as much about the new responsibilities she and the party have taken on. With a new understanding of Fiend-Lore, and the gift of a Blasting Rod from the Lady Telphousila herself, she returned to Terca Mahres fully ready to further the goals of her infernal House. Category:Player Characters